Endlessly Dreaming
by evil wicked way
Summary: For now, I guess I'd have to settle for dreams about you. Dreams with you.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

So, I was just looking at this site and I realized that I haven't written anything Final Fantasy X or X-2 related for a while. And I am now attempting a bittersweet one-shot about Yuna, thinking about Tidus. I know how overdone this is, but I got the inspiration from a song and this is a song fiction. Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

I sighed, dipping my toes in the warm, inviting ocean beneath the old, rotting dock. I sat in Kilika Port, where I had done the sending in what seemed ages ago. They kept this area destroyed, leaving it as a memory and a trophy of the triumph over Sin forever and the endless Calm brought on by the wonderful, famous Lady Yuna of Besaid. Ugh, gag me.

Everyone else had gotten what they wanted in the Calm, but I lost everything that I wanted, the one thing that I _needed_, at the very beginning of it. At the very end of Sin, watching those pyreflies all around the ship, my aeons disappearing…you jumping from the ships' deck, leaving me behind.

I shook my head at the memories, instead concentrating on the sunset. It hung low on the horizon, barely still in view as the moon began its rise. I stared up at the sky, mesmerized by the sunset, the moon, the stars. The beautiful, free, shining stars. I bet they were happy up there. Shining bright and beautiful for everyone to see. Ensuring hope, evoking dreams, eternally storing memories.

I lay back on the dock, letting my feet keep dangling into the soft, warm water. It lapped gently at my toes, almost tickling me. I stared up at the stars.

Everyone else was asleep, but I needed the time to think, so I came back outside after tossing and turning for a while beneath the covers of my soft bed at the inn.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too._

I gasped. A falling star! I squeezed my eyes shut, quickly mouthing a wish to myself. I missed you. I wished you would be thinking of me, hoping that you might miss me just a little bit at least from wherever you are. I kept my eyes closed, wondering what your life was like wherever you were. Had I known where you ended up after that heart wrenching depart, I would have done anything to find you again.

And I hope you know that. You were my everything…the smile upon my lips, the laughter in my voice, the light that made me angelic and what you thought was amazing.

Broken out of my reverie by the sudden gust of wind, I shivered. I wrapped my arms around my torso, retracting my dangling legs and feet from the water slightly before dipping them back in. It was warmer than the air, at least.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me._

I blinked back tears as the memories came at me in an angry, tormenting onslaught. When I came out of my first aeon's call and you were there. When we were teaching each other new things. You tried to teach me how to whistle. And I taught you how to laugh and smile during the hard times. We laughed together so loud and everyone looked at us as if we were crazy. When you promised to take me to Zanarkand and kissed me in Macalania just before we entered the Calm Lands. When, in Bevelle, you told me that anywhere I went, you would follow. Anywhere.

And most of all, the one that kept popping up the most was the memory of you always being there to save me. You always jumped in front of me when we found enemies and had to fight. When a foe would come to attack me, you would jump in front and get yourself hurt…just to save me.

I wonder if you ever think of me too, if you can see me from where you are. Or maybe if you see the picture of me in your mind I'm sure you must have. I have one of you. It constantly reminds me of why I scour the lands day by day with no luck. It drives me. It's the reason for my obsession…

I wonder; if you knew about how crazy I have been going, would you really care? Would you try to stop the hurting and struggle to meet me halfway in my search for you?

_Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there?  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?_

I rubbed a few stray tears off of my cheek with the back of my hand and sat up. I stared down at the dark water, following the reflections of the stars as they stretched and contorted from the slight breeze rippling the water.

A scene replayed in my mind, over and over. Just before you had taken your leave off that airship deck in such a painful manner to me, I had tried to run to you, to stop you. I remember falling through you, my heart being torn from my chest by the claw of sorrow, of desolation. I didn't want to seem weak or frail to you in your last moments with me after such times of strength that I had; that _we_ had. Together.

I recall standing, lifting my chin and bracing myself; blocking out hurtful things, I stood rigid, unflinching. I spoke those three words that meant so much, but felt like nothing at the time. There was nothing I could do, nothing else I could say, nothing to make you stay. But after I finished saying those words, standing in silence for what seemed eternity. Then I felt warmth, saw your arms around me. If for only a brief moment, I felt safe, reassured. In a flash, it was stolen away and I saw you walk away from me.

Oh, how I long to feel that warmth, that safety and reassurance once again. If only I could hold you one more time. Not one last time; last was too final. I just wanted to hold you in my arms.

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you.  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you. (Yes, I do)_

Sometime during my thoughts, I lay back down again. The last image I remember seeing before I closed my eyes and dozed off was the beautiful stars and the moon, the sun now gone. How long I had been out there was anyone's guess.

I had a dream. It was of us, the day in the Zanarkand Ruins. It was peculiar. When you got up from the fire and touched my shoulder, as soon as that happened, I swear I could actually feel the warmth somehow, like you were really touching my shoulder beyond the ethereal images before me. There was a twist on this strange dream, however. Instead of just sitting, watching you as you stood on that cliff overlook, I stood up, following you.

I saw myself walking up behind you quietly, so you would not notice and I wrapped my arms around you from behind. I hugged you tightly to myself, feeling your back warm against my chest. I arranged one of my arms so I could move it to grab one of your hands with my own, holding it against your stomach, our fingers intertwined. I rested my chin on your shoulder and buried my face in your hair. I was crying, but smiling. Joyful tears.

It seemed to me that I was reassured by your warmth against me, to know you were there; you were real. I liked the feeling of you in my arms, the feeling beyond the dream.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me _

_Ah...I can't stop dreaming of you.  
Ah...I can't stop dreaming…_

I woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright, immediately worrying about the time and how long I had been sleeping. Had anyone noticed I was gone? If so, had they been out looking for me? Were they out looking for me right now? I decided to stand up, put my boots back on and go to my bed at the inn, to toss and turn in light slumber there.

As I stood up straight from lacing my boots back up, I felt a sudden warmth against my back. I felt a presence near me. Call it summoner's instinct.

I heard a whistle, soft and low, near my ear. I gasped, choking up. I thought I was going to cry. From sadness, grief, renewed hope, joy…love.

"I love you"; it sounded like a whisper, like a breeze just passing by, but I heard it. I indefinitely heard it. A tear slowly crawled its way down my cheek, my eyes half-closed as the warmth began to disappear, replaced by the cool breeze which now felt like an arctic wind against my back.

"I love you, too…" I trailed off, closing my eyes and lowering my head, the warmth now gone. I had such mixed emotions that all I could do was cry. I didn't know what to think, what to do, what to say. So I cried.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you"; "I love you too"._

I staggered back away from the dock's edge, overlooking the shimmering, reflecting water. I made it to my bed at the inn in a confused haze. I took the key from my pocket and opened my door, seeing my one small bag sitting in the corner. I went and took my boots off, tossing them to the end of the bed before I curled up beneath the blanket, clutching the top.

For now, I guess I'd have to settle for dreams about you. Dreams with you.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Please review. 


End file.
